


Despedida

by begok



Series: Muérdago [5]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Britin - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Gime y se arquea sobre el sofá cuando un escalofrío recorre su columna vertebral. Busca la cabeza de Brian y enreda los dedos en sus mechones castaños, tirando suavemente de ellos mientras acaricia su cuero cabelludo. Su amante levanta la cabeza y le mira y Justin tiene que respirar hondo para no correrse en ese preciso instante.
Relationships: Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Series: Muérdago [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594216
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Despedida

**Author's Note:**

> Post 5x13.

Gime y se arquea sobre el sofá cuando un escalofrío recorre su columna vertebral. Busca la cabeza de Brian y enreda los dedos en sus mechones castaños, tirando suavemente de ellos mientras acaricia su cuero cabelludo. Su amante levanta la cabeza y le mira y Justin tiene que respirar hondo para no correrse en ese preciso instante.

A Brian le encanta tenerle así y le sonríe, una de esas sonrisas ladeadas cargadas con sus peores intenciones y se muerde el labio inferior antes de sacar la lengua y lamer la punta de su polla, con una lentitud que le desespera y que le pone tan cachondo que cree que va a explotarle el cerebro en cualquier momento.

\- Brian…

Esta vez su amante ni siquiera se molesta en dejar de hacer lo que está haciendo cuando le devuelve la mirada y a Justin se le atasca el aliento en la garganta cuando Brian le mira mientras desliza su polla entre sus labios, lentamente, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo y el artista no se estuviera deshaciendo bajo sus atenciones.

Es incapaz de apartar la mirada, así que puede ver cómo Brian desliza la lengua por su polla, trazando el camino de la vena que la atraviesa, hasta llegar a sus pelotas, que roza con la nariz antes de metérselas en la boca, una a una, tomándose su tiempo. A Justin se le pone un nudo en la garganta al pensar cómo debe sentirse su amante haciendo eso, pero la mente se le queda en blanco cuando el publicista besa su entrada antes de lamerla.

Sisea cuando el primer dedo se adentra en su interior mientras la lengua de Brian sigue regalándole caricias en esa parte tan sensible de su cuerpo. Se le escapa el aliento que no sabía que estaba reteniendo cuando el publicista añade un segundo mientras vuelve a prestarle atención a su polla.

A Justin le cuesta cada vez más respirar y hace tiempo que dejó de hilvanar pensamientos coherentes. Sabe que está gimiendo palabras inconexas, que se pierden en el ruido de su sangre latiendo en sus sienes y el ruido de fondo de la tele, y que hacen sonreír a su compañero. Curiosamente los sonidos que emite Brian le llegan alto y claro, cada gemido, cada jadeo, cada risita y eso, ese murmullo de placer que hace cuando lame el líquido preseminal de la punta de su polla.

\- Por favor… –se le escapa la súplica y le da igual porque realmente va a morirse si Brian no hace algo pronto.

Suena como un sollozo el sonido que sale de su garganta cuando Brian se incorpora, arrodillándose entre sus muslos. Desliza su mirada por el fibroso pecho, por el plano vientre, por sus fuertes muslos… y luego sube hasta su erección, palpitante y húmeda, y se le acelera el corazón por las ganas que tiene de lamerle. Pero su amante tiene otros planes y sujeta sus muñecas para levantarlas por encima de su cabeza al tiempo que se inclina y comienza a besar su abdomen, subiendo por su torso mientras deja húmedos besos sobre su piel.

Se arquea sobre el sofá, buscando más contacto con la boca de Brian, que sigue humedeciendo la piel de su pecho. Sisea cuando el aliento de su amante calienta la saliva antes de enfriarla con un suave soplido. Y entonces siente la presión, un latigazo de dolor y luego el placer estallando en sus pezones, uno entre los dientes del publicista, el otro entre sus dedos. Y quiere, necesita, que le toque, que se entierre tan profundamente en él que no encuentre la forma de salir nunca más.

Pero no lo dice porque su cerebro ha dejado de funcionar y es incapaz de decir nada que no sea el nombre de su amante y una súplica, _por favor, Brian, por favor…_

Los labios de Brian ascienden por su cuello y luego recorren su mandíbula. El publicista apoya la frente en la suya y hace que sus narices se rocen. Justin abre la boca, esperando el beso, pero Brian sonríe y se incorpora, dejándole con las ganas.

Le arrebata el condón a su amante y rompe el envoltorio con los dientes, antes de desenrollarlo sobre la dura erección de Brian, que se muerde el labio inferior para intentar acallar los gemidos. Observa cómo su amante echa una buena cantidad de lubricante sobre el látex y lo extiende antes de usar el sobrante para deslizar de nuevo sus dedos en el interior de Justin, que abre más las piernas para darle más acceso.

Contiene la respiración y suelta el aire de golpe cuando Brian le penetra de una única y certera estocada que le hace ver luces de colores tras los párpados. Clava las uñas en la espalda de su amante, que comienza a mecerse en su interior tras unos segundos inmóvil para asegurarse de que todo está bien. Las embestidas son rápidas y profundas y hacen que todo su cuerpo vibre cada vez que Brian choca con ese punto que le hace estremecerse.

De repente un ruido más fuerte que la sangre rugiendo en sus sienes estalla en el comedor y Brian gira la cabeza y sonríe, con una de esas sonrisas divertidas, antes de mirarle, todo pupilas dilatadas, pelo revuelto y sudor cubriendo su cuerpo. Se permite desviar la mirada de su amante durante un segundo para ver qué ha llamado su atención.

Lo que le ve le hace sonreír a él también. La televisión muestra la multitud enloquecida en Times Square y luego la imagen de la bola comenzando su descenso. Y entonces Brian se inclina, pone una mano en su cuello, con el pulgar acariciando su mejilla, y roza su nariz con la suya. Se le acelera el corazón respirando su aliento, notando el calor de su boca a tan solo unos centímetros de la suya.

Y cuando la locura estalla en Times Square, Brian le besa, succionando sus labios, mordiéndolos, recorriendo su boca con la lengua hasta que gime y le devuelve el beso.

Todos sus sentidos se centran en ese beso, en la forma en la que la lengua de Brian juega con la suya, la acaricia, la lame y luego la muerde suavemente, antes de lamerle las marcas. En cómo los labios succionan los suyos y sus dientes los arañan, curando las marcas con besos y saliva.

Brian sigue embistiendo, cada vez más rápido, aún más profundo, mientras le besa. Porque su amante le besa constantemente, sin parar, con mucha saliva y dientes y pasión. Le besa mientras desliza las manos por sus costados hasta llegar a su polla, que rodea con sus largos dedos. Usa su líquido preseminal para hacer que su palma resbale por su erección, su pulgar presionando la punta para hacerle sisear mientras se mueve para buscar más fricción.

Sólo necesita un par de caricias para que el orgasmo le golpee y le deje sin aliento mientras Brian sigue masturbándole y embistiendo, todo su cuerpo en tensión, preparándose para correrse. El publicista gime su nombre con una última estocada que le deja sin fuerzas.

Con la algarabía de Nueva York de fondo, Brian se deja caer sobre el cuerpo de Justin, que le rodea con sus brazos y acaricia su espalda con suavidad.

Sonríe cuando recuerda la conversación que tuvieron antes de que Brian decidiera darle uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida.

_\- Estamos luchando por la custodia de Gus, Sunshine. El próximo año podríamos tenerle correteando por aquí y se acabó follar mientras baja la bola, así que vamos a despedir el año como es debido._

Y ésa ha sido una buena despedida.


End file.
